I'll Find You
by Determine Artist
Summary: Holy Roman Empire is a spirit and has come back after all these years to see how Italy is doing, after not seeing him in so long, but the more searched he more search, the more he would learn about his "lover"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have read that a lot of stuff saying that Germany might be an older version Holy Roman Empire, I read a lot of stuff saying the exact opposite, and a lot of stuff in between, but that did got me to think; If Holy Roman Empire did died and was a total separated person from Germany, then what would it be like if he suddenly comes back as spirit to see how Italy is doing after not seeing him for so long. So that where this story comes from. Anyways I hope you like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

**Constructive criticism is always welcome**

* * *

It was a Peaceful day, I was walking down the street in what people who live here would call a city, looking for the girl, that I loved ever since I was alive. The representation of northern Italy, Italy or as I like to call her Italia.

She was the nicest, the gentlest person you ever want to meet; she the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

It still hurts thinking back to the day where I lost everything, that battle, my life, and my people; Italia must have been really hurt when she got the new that I had died, even after all these centuries I'm sure that still hurts her. It make angry that It was my fault the; I had to leave her, but I know couldn't change the past not me not any one and thus I had learned to accept my fate.

I'm sure, she has found another guy to love by now, but I'd still be there for her no matter what; Even though my body been destroyed my love and loyalty has not.

When I had overheard, how well Italy was doing from the other fallen counties, who had adventured to the world of the living, I wanted to see for myself if what they were saying was true, so went off the to living in hope of finding her.

* * *

As I was walking and I noticed how things had changed, everybody were using metal devices in one way or another, dirt covered roads was now rock covered, short stone buildings had been replaced by tall brick and metal ones, It had changed so much that I had felt alienated, being here, but if Italia is here then I will get use to this.

I had kept on with my search for Italia, until I spotted Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria talking to each other in front of a building.

Ms. Hungary seemed like she hadn't changed a bit over years, she still has that same sunny personality and has that flower hair clip in her hair. Mr. Austria seemed like hadn't changed ether, He still that the clam, but jerky guy I known from all those years ago.

I just stood watching from afar; No matter how much I may want to asked them where Italia is, I cannot because spirits can't interact with living people, unless ether the person is born with the power to see us like shaman, a spirit medium, or we a have really strong emotional tie to the person we trying to contact, or If the person have a certain device that allows living and the dead to communicated; Otherwise we are to watch in the back ground powerless to change anything; It's kind of Like watching a play and that there is no way Interrupted it, watching it go on, like you even don't exist; The most that we can do is touch the person, make certain places cold, drain the power out metal tools, or appear in reflections.

* * *

After they stopped talking, they then went is side the building. I then followed them in side, in hope they can lead to where Italia is.

As we walked in side I notice that where guards posted in front of the door. "_Could this place, be so important that they need people protecting it?_" I questioned myself"

We kept on moving until, we went into a large room. There were a lot of people at a table, too many, to count in one place, sitting the chairs. Somewhere sitting quietly, while others were bothering some other people, and some were bothering the person right beside them. "_Why would Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary would go to a place like this?_" I pondered for a bit, and then I recognized some people who were personified countries, then it hit me, these people must be personified courtiers and this a place must be a meeting some kind.

My hopes grew for finding my love. As Mr. Austria Ms. Hungary had token their seats, I looked around to see if could find her, I had spotted some new nations I have never heard of, like this one guy who was being obnoxious, scheming out heroes and something called burgers, another guy who held a small white bear in his arms and looked almost identical to obnoxious guy expect he was sitting quietly in his chair being ignored; If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was another spirit, I feel bad feel that nation, and another nation who looked like he was tough guy and I'm rather certain that he is my younger brother. There was some other countries, I do know of, like there was the jerk, Ottoman Empire though he appeared to had changed his name to Turkey since I was gone and Italia's older brother Romano was still an Iterated foul mouth.

I looked all around for Italia, but couldn't see any trace of her. The only one that I had swan, that looked just like her was man who talking about pasta to an Asian nation who was sitting quietly in his chair.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking, my hopes decrease. I decided that was best wait this one out, until any of them, even so much as mentions Italia. I then took a seat an empty chair; I could just stand there without getting tired, but sitting a chair make feel like I was alive again at least somewhat.

The noisy chaos had continued, until the tough looking guy, put a stop to it by yelling at everyone in a rapid fire pace.

* * *

After he had finished the guy, who looked like Italia, raised his hand.

"Germany call on his friend Italy" The tough guy said. If I still had a heart, it would've skipped a beat when he said Italy "_There is no way that's Italia, there just no way, the Italia that I knew was girl, not a boy; it has to be a mistake? Yeah that's it, has to be, and I'm going to find out where the real Italia is" I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting was over, I was going to follow the fake Italy to see if he would lead me to Italia, but I had lost him in the crowd of nations. With no other option, I'd wander around a bit looking for that fake, until I spotted Ms. Hungary, my excitement rose when I sawn her. She was like a mother figure or big sister to Italia; surly tailing her would be the best chance to find my one true love or at least give me a lead, to her whereabouts. So I've decided to follow her

* * *

I followed her to outside, we'd gotten into a strange-looking metal carriage. Ms. Hungary took one of the front seats, that had a weird wheel attach to stick in front, while I took the back seat, behind her; leaning faraway from the mirror, that was hanging on the ceiling.

She then fiddle with a few thing, like the mirror. I panicked when she did this and was really hoping that she wouldn't see me. I took a big sigh when she had turn her gaze to the road. Soon the metal carriage started to make some noise and then it move forward with great speed. All through the ride, I'd was wondering. What kind of magic can make a metal carriage move without any horses and more importantly with such speed? It seemed too crazy to be true.

* * *

We soon stopped at a really big building, that look like strange castile. "_Is she going to see a very important person?_" I thought as we gotten out. We then went into the large building, I soon found out that this place was like a big market place, only the people was selling different items, instead of weapons and amours, but they still sold food and jewelry.

We walked for a few minutes, until we'd spotted several female nations and a male nation that was at the meeting. One of the female nations was women, that had very big; Ah!... chest and gone by the name of Ukraine.

Another of the females was blonde haired woman who gone by the name of Belgium. I'd met her a few time before, when she, Mr. Spain, Mr. Netherlands, and Mr. Romano to visit Italia. It look like the she too, hadn't changed that much, still nice and lively as always.

The last of the female nations was a girl who looked like she was about fourteen and had a purple ribbon in her hair, her name was Liechtenstein. She was almost as cute as Italia, but she did not have that special charm like my love had.

The male nation was the older brother of Liechtenstein's, name Switzerland. He looked just like his sister only, Liechtenstein looked sweet and innocent; while Switzer look like he would shoot you; If you're in his way.

"Guess, I'll be leaving now" Said the male nation.

"Okay, We'll have her back around four " Ms. Hungary said, with a big smile.

"Fine! See you later, Liechtenstein"

"See you later, big brother have fun" Ms. Lichtenstein said, as she happily wave good-bye to her brother.

* * *

After Mr. Switzerland walked off, we walked around the castile, until we stop at a marketplace that sold pre-made clothing. I thought that selling pre-made clothing was lazy; when I was alive; the women, girls, or some men, who traveled had to make the clothing by sowing and stitching. Jeez! This world sure has changed, since I was alive; Well, at lest now I don't have to worry about Italia hurting her fingers, any more.

Once inside; The girls then separated into different places of the market, I went looking around, I saw lots of clothing's that look like, it was mostly for woman. I kept on looking until Ms. Belgium called out to Ms. Hungary to go over to her. Mrs. Hungary noticing Ms. Belgium, went happily towards her, curios I too went over.

I then saw Ms. Belgium holding ... ah, something, I didn't know what it was. It look kind of like battle amour you were around chest, but the fabric didn't looked like, it would be very useful for deflecting swords.

"AWWW! That looks cute. You should defiantly try it on" Said Ms., Hungry.

"You right Hungary, I should. I'm going to try it on, right now" Ms. Belgium said as she walked towards a place, that had lot of rooms.

She then went in to one of rooms and lock the door. I know I shouldn't, but I let my curiosity get the better me and I phased through door, that Ms. Belgium had went in. I saw Ms. Belgium taking off her shirt and I now know what those battle amour like things was.

I then dashed out of there, embarrassed about the thing. I know that there was no way that Ms. Belgium would find out about the incident, but it still left me feeling dirty. _"_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY DID HAVE TO LOOK? WHY DID LET MY CURIOSITY GET THE BETTER OF ME? WHY?" I screamed, banging my hands on my head_. _I haven't felt this embarrassed, since the time pulled up Italia's skirt, to trying catch a mouse, thinking it was the curtains.

Just then I heard the girls coming by me, with bunch of clothing in weird-looking rucksack. I quickly followed them out of the store. Even though I still felt embarrassed by the thing, I'd wasn't going to let that ruin my chances to find Italia.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Ha ha ha! I don't know about you guys, but I found this chapter kind of funny. I hope you liked it or at least it didn't suck too much, anyways thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon, so you might want to be on the look out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day, all the girls seem to have good time and still appeared to have lots of energy left, but I for one was starting to get worn out. On the contrary to popular belief, spirits like me; do get tired on an occasion.

It wasn't long before everyone started to leave.

The first one to leave was Ms. Ukraine, who after spotting her sister name Belarus, had went off to, stop her from chasing their brother. I had never seen woman as scary as Ms. Belarus, before. Even though, I 'am ghost, I still felt like she was going to kill me, if I had gotten in her way. I hope Italia didn't have any form of interactions with her.

The next one to leave was Ms. Lichtenstein after Ms. Hungary and Ms. Belgium brought her back to her brother.

Then Ms. Belgium Left, she'd said something about making waffles.

Finally Ms. Hungary and I went back into Ms. Hungary's magical metal carriage and we left too.

* * *

We rode in the carriage for a while, until we stopped at a place that housed a ton of different looking, metal carriages. When we got out, the sun was already setting, behind the large buildings.

As we had gotten out, I noticed that the sun was setting. It was amazing how fast the day went, that it felt like it was still mourning, but with the fatigue. I then spotted Ms. Hungary headed towards a tall gray building. "Were is she going this time?" I questioned, as I'd followed her inside.

* * *

Once inside, we had kept on walking, until we ended up in front a wooden looking door, with a metal box on the middle, right hand side.

Ms. Hungary then took a white rectangular shape item and slide it in, part way.

Soon a beep noise was heard and a green light appeared on the box. After a short paused, she then open the door and went inside.

When I went in I'd saw that it looked like a really small house "Could this be where she lives?" I thought.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her packing a few of, what looked to be her stuff in some rectangle shaped rucksack. It appears, as if she got the owner of this place to let her stay here temporary and she was now getting ready to leave.

* * *

I stayed in place for a while, watching her packing for a while until, something caught her attention. Curious I walked over towards her, as she picked up a small art frame.

Her face soon turn to shock, as I took a look at what she was looking at. My expression had to turn to shock when I saw it. It was a painting of me and Italia and sitting happily together in a grassy field.

My eyes quickly water up at the sight of the painting. I quickly wipe them away, before Ms. Hungary could see. You see, even though ordinary people can't see spirits, but they can still see our tears.

I then wiped my eyes with my arm, until I heard Ms. Hungry asking herself "Oh, I should call Italy to make sure he still having that party, at Germany's house"

When I heard Ms. Hungary say that, my eyes went wide and my excitement rose again. I then stared at Ms. Hungry with complete focus, as she walked towards a stand that was up against the wall and picked up short metal stick, with little buttons on it.

I had seen some people using things like that, before I went to the meeting and when I was following Hungary, only they were smaller than the one that Ms. Hungry was using. Let's see, I believe, I have heard people calling them cell phones and I believe that they're used for commutations?

Once Ms. Hungary had the cell phone in her hand, she than sat on the bed. On the bed, she then pressed few buttons on the cell phone and held towards her ear. She waited for a moment before asking "Oh, hello Germany, this is Hungary. Is Italy there?" She pause for a moment, until she spoke again "Can I talked to him, please?" she paused for another moment again, before saying "Okay, I'll wait" she paused again, but was little longer, until some noise came from the cell phone and Ms. Hungary lightly chucking.

After the noise and the chuckling had stop, Ms., Hungary then asked "I'm doing great, how about you?" The noise stared back again, before stopping again. She then spoke up again "Say Italy, you're still going to have that party, at Germany's?" The noise stared back up again, until she calmly said "Yes, Italy, I coming. I wouldn't miss it" Another giggle soon followed. After that a brief paused came again, until she said "Okay, Bye" and pressed a button on the cell phone. She then pit the cell phone back on the stand.

I was standing, getting excited to see Italia again, thinking what was the party for and when was it being held.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts, when a big metal box, started to flash a light in the middle of it. I then went in font of it and sawn that middle was showing some people; talking to each other in another room.

I was left questioning just, what is this magical box and how does it show these people? After examining everywhere of it both inside and out and finding out, what would've cause this? I looked back at Ms. Hungry, who was sitting on the bed, apparently starring the magical box, then looked back it and thought to myself "I gust this might be a new way for people to watch plays now?"

After that, I walked over and sat on floor, leaning against the wall watching Ms. Hungary, as she kept on staring at the box.

Soon I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I was yawning. You see, like how sprites get tired, we also have to sleep through time to time, it's a mystery to us spirits, as well.

It wasn't long after that, I fell in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of seeing Italia again


End file.
